The Birthday Gift
by WinterScorpion-18
Summary: In the past, Mao and Dai-chan always celebrates their birthdays together. Now, Dai-chan's birthday is nearing but Mao is not around because he flew to New York to study. If that's the case, how will Dai-chan celebrate his birthday this year? Will the day pass unnoticed?


"The Birthday Gift"

A/N: Konbanwa Minna-san! This is the first fanfic that I've created so thank you very much for taking your time to check it out. This should have been put up on Dai-chan's birthday last year but unfortunately, I have a lot of requirements from school. Well then, without further ado, I present to you "The Birthday Gift"

Disclaimer: I don't own Dai-niichan and Mao-aniki. If I do, I will be the happiest person on Earth ^-^

-start-

'Beep' Dai-chan's email showed that Mao is online. He hastily opened his account in Skype and contacted Mao.

"Hi baby! I miss you!" Dai-chan said as soon as his beloved's face appeared on the screen.

"Dai-chan!Uwaaah~ you beat me into it! I was about to contact you too. Tonikaku, Happy Birthday Dai-chan!"Mao said lovingly at the person whom he gave his heart to.

"Arigatou Mao. Ne… don't you miss me?" Dai-chan said quirking his eyebrow.

"Eh!? Of course I do! I miss you too Dai-chan. What makes you think that?

Pouting, Dai-chan explained. "Well, you didn't answer me back earlier when I told you that 'I miss you'"

Mao chuckled at this. "Gomen ne… Anou… Did you have a wonderful celebration at the pre-birthday party? Have you eaten your cake already? Does it have lots and lots of strawberries and icing!?

'Mao and his sweet tooth. Guess he'll never change.'

Smiling fondly, Dai-chan answered his beloved boyfriend, "Yes, the cake has a lot of strawberries and icings in it. I haven't eaten it yet. I did celebrate with the staffs though. It was fun, but then, yeah…" Dai-chan looked away from the camera, hiding his face.

"Dai-chan daijoubu?" Mao asked worriedly.

"Hmn. It's just that I feel somewhat lonely and incomplete without you here."

"Dai-chan…"

Dai-chan suddenly realizes what he said. "Ah! Don't get me wrong baby. I'm actually proud of you for your determination to finish your studies. It's just that…I've been used in celebrating my birthdays with you. Not that I'm complaining or anything about our current state. I just miss you so much Mao…Aishiteru"

"I love you too Dai-chan…I love you more than I can say."

Seconds passed by between them, then…

"Mou… what's with this gloomy atmosphere!? We should be celebrating, ne!? Gomen Mao~"

'Mao must be having a lot of stress from school works! You shouldn't worry him Dai-chan! Baka ore!' Dai-chan said to himself, feeling exasperated with what he did.

"By the way how are you coping there? Have a lot of requirements already?"

"A lot. But it's fun! I'm meeting a lot of new faces. Luckily, they are all kind." Mao answered happily.

"That's nice to hear," then pouting playfully, he solemnly ask "But don't forget me, will you?"

"Da-i-chan~ you needn't ask you know? Tell me, how could I ever forget the only man I love?"

"Mao" and with that Dai-chan smiled lovingly. His worries about losing the person that he loves so much, fading away.

"You should always smile Dai-chan. It suits you better. Ne…have you received my gift already?"

"Oh~ you mean that big box? Yup! Your aniki delivered it to me. Just let me fetch it."

"Ah! Dai-chan−!" But Dai-chan went away already, coming back pulling the trolley that holds the gift."

"Here it is! Mao, what could this be? It's sooo heavy!"

"So mean!" Mao pouted. "Shouldn't you be thankful?"

"Hahah~ Jyodan da yo…jyodan. Anyway, thanks baby."

"Why don't you open it now? I really, really want to see you reaction when you see my gift."

"Now?Hmn… Sure!"

And Dai-chan starts to unwrapped the gift. Taking away the wrapper after removing the ribbon, Dai-chan saw a hole on it.

"Mao mitte, mitte~ your wrapper has a hole~" Dai-chan said in a sing-song manner, teasing the younger boy.

"Funny Dai-chan, funny. Just open it!" Mao said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok. Why be so hasty? Now one, two, thr−"

"Otanjoubi Omedettou!"

"Mao!?" Dai-chan was stunned to see Mao sprung up from the box.

'Is-is this true? I must be dreaming! Mao he's−"

"Dai-chan tasukete~ I can't go out." Mao called at him, snapping him out from his reverie.

"Ah! chotto Mao~" Dai-chan said as he help Mao out of the box. "I must really be dreaming!"

"You're not, Da~i~cha~n. Want me to prove it?" Mao asked suggestively.

When Dai-chan nodded his head wordlessly, Mao pulled his head closer, closing the gap within them.

At first Dai-chan didn't returned the kiss that Mao is bestowing him. But when it finally dawned to him that all of this is real, he hastily and lovingly hugged back and returned the sweet kiss.

"Mao" Dai-chan said when their need for air comes unbearable. Mao opened his eyes to see Dai-chans' eyes brimming with tears.

"Dai-chan don't cry." Mao smiled and kissed his boyfriend eyelids, wiping the tears in the process.

"You really didn't think that I'm going to miss your birthday for anything else, don't you?"

"Aishiteruyo, Dai-chan. I love you with with all my heart."And Mao placed a kiss in his lips again.

"I love you more. I love you so much more Mao."Dai-chan said sincerely as he hugged his lover tighter.

"Arigatou Mao. Thank you so much for being here with me. You don't know how I'm missing you. You don't know how happy I am right now."

Dai-chan whispered at Mao's head which is currently resting at his chest.

"I'm happy to be with you too. Cause only in these arms I feel the real meaning of being home." Mao said as he looked up.

This time Dai-chan is the one who initiate the kiss. He really wanted to prolong it, but he suddenly remembered something.

Loosening the hug a little, he asked: "Ne Mao… How in the world did you fit in there? And how on earth am I able to 'Skype' with you?"

With this, Mao laughed at him heartily. "Mou… Mao"

So Mao dragged his pouting lover closer to the box, pointing at his laptop placed inside of it.

"I was sitting in there. Holding my laptop in my lap." He grinned.

"And by the way, that hole you're teasing me about is where I breathe!"

"Eh? Gomen ne~ I didn't mean it" Dai-chan smiled.

"Ahh~ Mao, You really are one of a kind. I can't believe you did this for me."

Dai-chan said hugging his Mao from behind. Mao settled comfortably in his embraced then…

"Dai-chan?"

"Hmnn?"

"Can we eat your cake already? I'm hungry!"

Dai-chan burst out laughing. "Like I said, You Are Really One Of A Kind."

-end-

A/N: Finally finished it! Like I've stated above, this is the first fanfic that I've created so I'm really sorry if I didn't meet your expectations. But then, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading and God bless you all! Hope to hear your helpful reviews so I can improve my writing. Ja!


End file.
